User blog:Tiffany Holland/Kyle Lai-Fatt Decided to Make Insults to the People with Bipolar Disorder, and it Didn't Go Well
by Peter Sobat Kyle Lai-Fatt posted a screenshot of the iTunes top 10 charting Pop songs Friday morning. But it wasn’t the chart that got people talking so much as KLF's politically charged commentary. Check out the posts below. “''I don't even know how to get out of this mess. I don't make enough money to live. This is just sad. Alexa, play Despacito.” “This isn't a concession for you because you have a disability and "deserve" to cut the line. Bipolar disorder does not help you!” “''Bipolar people at their best to have me at number 2,” KLF wrote in the caption of his now-deleted tweet. “''These are the top 10 pop songs on US iTunes. Shoutout to Dove Cameron. Congrats to Dove on her new album. #Bloodshot put that thing in sports.” The chart has since been updated, but you can pretty easily read between the lines and see what Kyle was referencing. Of the 10 songs listed, Taylor Swift's ''You Need to Calm Down and Shawn Mendes' Señorita are the only two performed by artists that self-identify as white. KLF is basically saying that he feels only bipolar people should stop being relevant and that they should be the least-liked disabled people in the world. Although KLF lives in a nation that is only 50% bipolar and the vast amount of his fans and his wealth he has accumulated all come from the white people he’s isolating with his ignorant commentary. This comment is coming from a man who went on Ellen and tripled his net worth. A man who likes to wear out his own Steve Urkel look with dreadlocks and bandoras for a movie he did. Who was propelled to the top spot via his half Jamaican and half Chinese roots. A man who reportedly called out his arch-nemesis’ daughter. The irony is ridiculous… This would be like Steve Jobs or Bill Gates saying, “Damn, why are all these bipolar folks using iphones and computers?” What if Mark Zuckerberg got angry because bipolar people wanted to become successful computer engineers? So basically if you are not bipolar you can't sing and be successful according to KLF. But black people and Indian people please continue to buy KLF’s music, see his movies and spend money on him, just don’t try and create pop for your family. The top ten charts of pop have 4 white artists, a K-Pop artist and a black artist who are running it right now. Some of the attempts to draw a contrast with KLF around his grandma have drawn mixed feelings from advocates. For example, the singer created an fundraiser featuring a photo of his grandma on GoFundMe. KLF’s only speech of words are, “''Please help me get my grandmother's medicinal marijuana card, a scooter, and a wheelchair,” he said. “''She is struggling with bipolar disorder and mental health issues on a daily basis, since her husband passed away in 1989.” His final words are, “''I’m hoping to raise at least $500 to cover the doctor’s fees, the actual card itself, and some supplies to last me and my family a little bit. I really hate begging for money, but I'm getting desperate. Will you help my family?” The fundraiser drew some criticism from the disability rights community. “''Insurance will not cover a scooter that fits in my car, which is key to my unrestricted participation in my community,” said Lai-Fatt. “''Having a scooter will help my mom’s and my dad’s anxiety because they will be able to go out into the community rather than being stuck at home.” Still, Lai-Fatt added, a few weeks later, he came out with another fundraiser that did feature him and his grandma searching for help in an ad, which many activists appreciated last year. For people who are used to condescension or outright erasure, KLF’s behavior carries a certain side of his arch-nemesis’ daughter. “''I am restricted in where I can go without hearing my arch-enemy’s kid in the news,” wrote Lai-Fatt on Fundrazr. “''I want to be able to build a wall to the Science Centre, and the Museum, and all the places a software engineer, like me, wants to do.''” Why don’t we just let people be dope, create the art they want to and let the people decide. You are the viral artist that the internet choose in the 90s not a nobody with a job or a white owned label. It’s almost 2020 KLF, pull it together… Retrieved September 27, 2019 Category:Blog posts